


Stranger Danger

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-graphic eye injury, The villain is a major pervert >.>, Trapped, Whumptober 2020, Yancy's a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Illinois and Yancy are exploring a cave when they get captured by an old enemy of Illinois' - one who takes a serious liking to Yancy.Whumptober 2020 Day 3: My Way or the HighwayPrompt: Manhandled
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This might not totally fit the prompt, but I did my best and I'm pretty proud of this story :p
> 
> Enjoy!

Illinois doesn’t often take Yancy with him on adventures, for various reasons. Yancy would normally rather stay home anyway; he prefers the routine of Ego Inc. to the risk of an excursion far from home. But today, he wanted to come along, and today, Lio decided to let him.

Lio is beginning to regret that choice.

As the pair traversed through a cave system, one that Lio had been to before but still loved to visit, the pair had accidentally activated a trap that Lio hadn’t seen. Maybe he was distracted by Yancy’s presence, or maybe he was lulled into security by the familiarity of the setting. Either way, rope snares snag both men’s ankles and swipe them off their feet, so fast that they swing hard into the cave wall. Lio hits his shoulder and yelps as the joint pops out of the socket. His arm dangles uselessly as the swings lose momentum, and he grumbles in pain and annoyance as he slows to a stop, hanging in the air by his ankle.

“Geez, what a hassle,” Lio mutters, “I should’ve been paying attention, sorry Yancy.” A pause. Yancy doesn’t answer. “Yance?”

Lio looks over at Yancy, hanging not far away, and his eyes widen when he realizes he’s unconscious, dangling limply by his ankle. By the bruise starting to form on the side of his head, Lio guesses that his head smacked into the cave wall as hard as Lio’s shoulder did. He’s got to be concussed, and Lio doesn’t know how long it’ll take him to wake up, or how coherent he’ll be when he does. And with one arm out of commission, Lio can’t free himself, much less Yancy.

“Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have let you come,” Lio groans, “C’mon, Yance, wake up, I’ll need your help to get out of this.”

Predictably, nothing. Lio sighs. He’s wracking his brain for a solution to his predicament when he hears laughter – laughter that isn’t Yancy’s. Lio jolts and twists around towards the sound, and sees another man walking over. This new person is Lio’s height but a bit heavier, a bit more muscled. He has a cruel glint in his eyes, sleazy grin, and a sleazier moustache. Lio’s brow furrows; he knows who this is.

“Maverick,” Lio mutters, “Just my luck you’d show up here.”

“Are you kidding?” Maverick answers, laughing again, “Who do you think put those traps here in the first place?”

“Of course,” Lio spits, just as several henchmen come around the corner, trailing after Maverick.

“It’s been too long, Illy!” Maverick exclaims, smiling a bit too wide. “I’ve been meaning to catch up!”

Lio would’ve preferred to have never seen him again. He’s encountered him a few times before, and so far, Maverick’s proven himself to be greedy and cruel, with an eye for treasure and riches above all else. He’s jealous of Lio for the priceless artifacts he finds, so he and his hired henchmen have tried more than once to get Lio out of the way, permanently. Lio’s always managed to escape in the past, but those times happened while Lio was partnerless. Now, Lio’s partner is out cold and Lio’s arm is dislocated. Escaping this will be difficult.

“So Illy,” Maverick says, striding to Lio, “How’ve you been? What are you up to? How’s the arm?” He jabs Lio’s bad shoulder, and Lio grimaces, barely managing not to cry out. He puts on a casual face as Maverick laughs.

“Oh, just the usual,” Lio answers, “Exploring, discovering, actually finding artifacts.” He flashes a smile. “Right now, I’m just hanging out. But I’ll have to leave soon, it gets dark quick around here.”

“You’re real funny,” Maverick chuckles, though there’s tightness and anger in it. He turns to look at Yancy, and Lio’s casual attitude dries up. “Now, who’s _this?”_ Maverick asks, circling Yancy like a predator. Yancy is still unconscious, unresponsive to Maverick’s grin. “I didn’t know you had a partner, Illy!”

“Forgive me for not sending you updates,” Lio mutters. Maverick laughs, still looking at Yancy.

“At least tell me his name,” Maverick teases. He puts a hand in Yancy’s hair, lifts his head closer to his own. “I gotta admit, Illy, you know how to pick ‘em. He’s real cute.”

“Let go of him!” Lio demands, but it’s all he can do. His upside-down position and useless arm don’t allow him to escape and defend Yancy. Maverick clearly knows this, and isn’t fazed.

“Relax, I’m not gonna hurt him,” Maverick chuckles. He uses the hand not holding up Yancy’s head to take his chin, closing his slack mouth. “I wouldn’t wanna mess up such a pretty face.” He lets his fingers trail from Yancy’s chin to across his lips, with a look in his eyes that makes Lio shudder.

“Maverick, if you don’t stop touching him” Lio growls, surprised as how much anger comes out of his own voice, “I’m going to kill you the moment I break out of this trap.”

Lio hears footsteps behind him as Maverick’s henchmen step forward, but Maverick takes his hand away from Yancy’s lips to raise it placatingly. The henchmen pause, and Maverick grins widely at Lio.

“Oh, Illy, don’t tell me you’re _into_ this guy!” he exclaims with a barking laugh, stroking Yancy’s cheek. “Can’t blame you though. Once I get rid of you, I think I’ll keep him.” Maverick’s hand travels to Yancy’s mouth again, this time to press two fingers between his lips.

“You’re sick,” Lio gasps, feeling sick himself.

“You’re still trapped,” Maverick retorts.

Maverick’s hand in Yancy’s hair tightens, and Yancy groans quietly at the sensation. Lio’s heart jumps, Yancy must be waking up! Maverick is surprised by the sound, but quickly recovers, grinning lecherously.

“Oh, _that_ was a pretty sound,” he purrs, pushing his fingers a little deeper into Yancy’s mouth. Lio can just see Yancy’s mouth moving, his body trying to figure out what’s there. “I know I said I wouldn’t hurt him, but now I wanna know what kind of noises he’d make if I bruised him up a little.”

“Stop, fucking stop,” Lio almost whimpers, disgusted by Maverick and terrified for Yancy all at once.

“Hey, I’ve got decency, I’ll wait ‘til we’re alone,” Maverick laughs. He finally, _finally_ takes his fingers out of Yancy’s mouth, but he keeps his other hand in Yancy’s hair. “He’s obviously waking up, should I wait until he’s awake to kill you or just do it now?”

Lio feels the gun of one of Maverick’s henchmen press into the back of his head. He manages a bitter grin.

“All that talk and you don’t even have the nerve to kill me yourself?” Lio spits, “What kind of man are you?”

Maverick’s nostrils flare, and his hand tightens even further in Yancy’s hair without his intention, pulling it even more.

“You little–” Maverick starts, but is interrupted.

Yancy lets out a soft yelp, and starts to blink his eyes open.

“Yancy,” Lio murmurs.

“Oh, that’s his name?” Maverick asks. “Interesting.” He turns away from Lio to look at Yancy. “Finally awake, huh, Yancy?”

“Wh…” Yancy mutters, disoriented. Lio can see him slowly figure out what’s happening, see him realize he’s upside-down, realize that there’s a hand grabbing his hair, realize that the same man grabbing his hair is giving him a creepy smile.

“Your eyes are pretty too,” Maverick murmurs, still smiling. Those eyes widen, then narrow.

“Get the hell away from me!!” Yancy cries, swinging a fist and punching Maverick right in the nose. Maverick curses and draws back, clutching his now-bleeding nose as the momentum of the punch sends Yancy swinging the opposite way. Yancy curls up, reaching for his waist, and pulls a switchblade out of a belt holster that Lio, to be honest, didn’t even know he had.

“Goddammit!” Maverick yells, tightening both hands into fists. “I liked you better when you were unconscious!”

“Youse a fucking creep!” Yancy yells, pressing the button on his switchblade and letting the knife pop out.

Maverick tries to swing at Yancy, but he curves backwards out of the way, leaning hard into the motion to get momentum back. When his body arcs forward towards Maverick again, he aims and precisely stabs his switchblade into Maverick’s right eye. Maverick howls and staggers back, and Yancy pulls the knife back out just before Maverick trips backwards over a rock and falls. Yancy curls up again, as high as he can go, grunting a little from exertion as he uses his switchblade to cut himself free. When the rope breaks, he stays curled, landed with a muttered “oof” on his back. He lays there a moment, winded and probably dizzy from the blood rushing away from his head. Nothing happens for a good few seconds, aside from Maverick writhing in pain on the ground. Lio realizes that his jaw is hanging open.

“Don’t just stand there, you idiots!!” Maverick screeches at his henchmen, still covering his eye, “Get him! Kill him!!”

“Ugh,” Yancy mutters, forcing himself to a sitting position as the henchmen rush him. “My head hurts, lemme be.”

A shot of fear rushes through Lio’s heart, but he needn’t have worried. When the first henchman gets to Yancy, Yancy leans forward and swipes across the back of his ankle with his switchblade, slashing his Achilles tendon. The henchman shouts in agony and crumples. Another henchman tries to grab Yancy, but the blade is in his hand next, and Yancy drags it down his palm and through his wrist before pulling away. The third and final henchman, the one who’d earlier held a gun to Lio’s head, now raises the gun to Yancy. Yancy dives away from the first bullet before flinging the knife at the henchman, embedding it in his gut. He falls, too. The henchman with the bloodied hand and wrist moves forward again, going for Yancy from behind, but Yancy waits until he’s close enough before shooting his head up, headbutting the henchman in the chin, making his teeth clack together harshly. While he’s dazed, Yancy finally stands up, grabs the man’s head, and brings it down on his knee, leaving him on the ground groaning in pain.

“Wh-What the fuck!?” Maverick gasps, having seen the fight – as well as he could with one eye.

“Youse lucky I ain’t interested in killing anybody,” Yancy says, walking to the henchman with his knife still in his stomach. “I’ve already got three bodies on my ledger, and I sure as hell ain’t looking for more.” He pulls the switchblade out of the henchman, ignoring his cry of pain as he wipes the blood off on his jeans. “But I'll keep fighting if youse make me, so you’d be better off leaving now.”

“Fuck you,” Maverick mutters.

But he obeys. He and his henchmen half-limp, half-crawl away as Yancy walks over to Lio and cuts him down, using one arm to keep him from landing on his head as he falls.

“Geez, jailbird,” Lio gasps, dizzy both from headrush and from witnessing Yancy’s fight, “That was incredible.”

“Hey, don’t expect me to repeat it,” Yancy answers with a triumphant but wavering grin as he puts his switchblade away, “My head’s killin’ me, and I’ll probably pass out if I have to do anything more strenuous than take a half-dozen steps.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Lio murmurs, touching Yancy’s face, fingers gentle over the awful bruise on the side of his head. “I was too busy getting my arm dislocated to see exactly what the trap did to you, but you definitely hit your head really bad. I think we better call Dark or Wilford over here to take us home and to the clinic.”

“Damn, I hate the clinic,” Yancy grumbles.

“We both need it,” Lio reminds him, smiling softly. “But seriously, Yance, how the hell did you do all that?? I knew you were tough, but I had no clue you could fight like that.”

“You learn a lot in the yard,” Yancy says with a shrug. He pauses. “I’m just glad we got outta that, to tell the truth.”

“Me too,” Lio sighs, bringing Yancy’s face closer to kiss him. “Me too.”

Even though Yancy reciprocates his kiss eagerly, Lio can’t help but remember the way Maverick touched him, the things he said about him, and has to repress a shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
